


A Day at the Beach

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, anathama knew exactly what she was suggesting, and loves to make kids laugh, az is Very Particular when it comes to his sand castles, crowley is a big softy but would never admit it out loud, hand holding, sand castles, she could read them both like a book, these two are so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale take a holiday to the beach.





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely thanks to this [post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185687557714/thebisexualmandalorian) I just couldn't help myself. I love these two soft boys.

“I’m heading down to the water, Angel. Care to join?” Crowley asked, looking down at Aziraphale, who was in his one piece bathing suit, building a period accurate sand castle. 

“I’m quite alright, my dear.” Aziraphale answered without looking up, “If I don’t get the crenalling just right, it will throw off the whole thing.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Which castle is this again?”

Aziraphale’s face lit up, always one to love talking about history. “This is Leeds Castle, first built in the twelfth century. I lived there when Queen Anne of Bohemia was in residence. A lovely woman.” He paused a moment, looking a touch sheepish, “I may have  _ helped _ her popularity a bit too much, but she really was wonderful, and the people were taking too long to see that. How the people felt, really meant a lot to her. I couldn’t stand to see her mope around about it. I ended up having to leave shortly after though, the King got the wrong idea.” He shook his head slightly while pursing his lips in distaste, before turning back to the castle, “Honestly, me and the Queen. I would  _ never _ . And frankly, neither would she.”

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale’s reaction. Of course he would be affronted at being accused of adultery. He wouldn’t really be his Angel if he wasn’t. 

“Alright then, have fun with your drawbridges and crenellations.”

“Thank you, dear. Enjoy your time down at the water.” Crowley both loved and hated that Aziraphale still rarely ever picked up on his sarcasm. 

Crowley sighed and left him to it, sauntering the short distance to the surf. At least Aziraphale was enjoying himself. That  _ was _ the point of all this. That witch that had hit his Bently, and was at the near-apocalypse, had suggested it. Taking a holiday, she had put it, saying they could use the time together, away from everything for a while. Crowley had been suspicious of her knowing smile, but Aziraphale loved the idea. And Crowley was never one to say no to him, not that he  _ really _ would have wanted to anyway. 

The water felt cold, though to be fair, all large bodies of water felt cold to him, no matter how warm they were. Either way, it felt … nice. The incoming tide lapping up over his shins, slowly working its way in.

A ball splashed gently next to him and he looked up to see a little boy running up to him, “Sorry, mister. Could I have my ball back?” 

Crowley raised his eyebrow as the ball bobbed at his feet. He snapped his fingers on the opposite side of the child, where he couldn’t see, and the water around his feet started to boil, sending the ball bouncing. The child’s face lit up almost as brightly as his Angel’s, though nothing could quite match that brightness in Crowley’s eyes, but it was bright nonetheless. 

He dropped the temperature before it could damage the ball, and picked it up tossing it to the kid. After he caught it he looked up to Crowley who pulled down his glasses to wink at the kid, sticking out his tongue, making it look forked just for a little extra flair. 

The child shrieked, and started laughing running back to his family, pointing back to Crowely. “Mom, Mama! I just met a snake man!” 

Both of his mothers laughed, “Sure you did, love.” One answered him and the other waved apologetically, Crowley nodded back. Humans, Crowley chuckled to himself, they really were determined to not see what was in front of them. He turned back towards the shore, back towards his Angel, it really worked out best for them though. 

As he was watching, he noticed the surf was getting dangerously close to Leed’s Sand Castle. Aziraphale was working on the moat around the back and hadn’t noticed. Crowley remembered the last time he hadn’t noticed (a couple centuries ago) and was utterly  _ devastated _ . Crowley couldn’t stand to see that look on his face again. So he took a step to the left so he was centered on the castle and snapped. The tide continued to come in, but went around Crowley’s legs, creating a vee around him extending all the way to the castle, making sure it wouldn’t get washed away. 

He watched Aziraphale work with a small smile on his face until he looked up at him. Crowley pretended to be nonchalant, but he watched his Angel’s face go soft, realizing what he had done for him. He stood up and miracled the sand off him before walking to Crowley. He stepped close, shoulders just brushing each other, “It looks rather good from here too, wouldn’t you say?” 

Crowley hummed non committedly, it did look nice, but he wasn’t about to admit that a _sand_ _castle_ looked _nice_. 

Aziraphale was still looking towards the castle, “Shame there isn’t any water in the moat.”

Crowley knew he was being manipulated, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d do anything for his Angel, provided he didn’t have to admit it out loud. He sighed dramatically, just to keep up appearances and lifted one foot. As the next wave came in it just made it to the edge of the “grounds” of the castle, and filled up the moat. Crowley put his foot back down to keep it from going any further.

Crowley turned to him, raising an eyebrow over his glasses. “Happy, Angel?” 

Aziraphale looked over at him with such adoration, it made Crowley feel almost dizzy with it. 

He leaned in and kissed Crowley’s cheek, while twining their hands together, “Yes, my dear. Quite happy.” 

Crowley could feel his face heat up, which had nothing to do with having been in the sun most of the day. They both turned to watch the sun set, feeling the water wash over their legs, holding hands, very glad they took the witch’s advice.

**Author's Note:**

> You better believe i did too much research on a good castle to use, and actually went into the history of Leed's Castle.
> 
> Feel free to stop by and visit me on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
